<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Melancholy by Casandravus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596357">Melancholy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandravus/pseuds/Casandravus'>Casandravus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post-Calamity Ganon, Pre-Vah Medoh Fight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandravus/pseuds/Casandravus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>…And that had happened the first time he’d met Kass, seeing those orange eyes lock onto it with an unmistakable grief as he explained what it meant. If a stranger could see the feather and react so strongly, what had he missed?</p><p>(Before fighting Vah Medoh, Link contemplates the lone blue feather that was braided into his hair.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Revali</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Melancholy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Goth/gifts">Local_Goth</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The feather was a beautiful shade of blue.<br/>
<br/>
Sitting outside Rito Stable, Link twirled it in his hands, feeling… Melancholy. It pulled at the empty spaces of his memory, but instead of remembering, he just felt longing. He’d never seen a feather that could hold up to the elements the way this one had either. This feather had survived <em> one hundred years </em> of being braided inside his hair; the waters of Zora’s Domain; the extreme heat of Death Mountain; the sands of Gerudo Desert.<br/>
<br/>
He hadn’t had the heart to approach the village. </p><p>He knew how to read people - the way their eyes told stories their words couldn’t… And that had happened the first time he’d met Kass, seeing those orange eyes lock onto it with an unmistakable grief as he explained what it meant. If a stranger could see the feather and react so strongly, what had he missed?<br/>
<br/>
Who had loved him so deeply that even a <em> stranger </em> could feel such loss?</p><p>Link buried his head in his hands and cried.</p><p>For the memories he’d lost.</p><p>For the guilt of so many lives lost because he’d failed.</p><p>For the weight of the feather in his hands, whose love was lost to him.</p><p>The stupid braids he’d - <em> died - </em>with had finally come undone, and he didn’t know how to fix them. Despite not knowing who it belonged to, Link didn’t want to lose the feather. It was too important, and also… Beautiful. </p><p>In all the ocean, all the shrines, all the sky, he’d never seen such a beautiful shade of blue. A gentle something pulled him to his feet.<br/>
<br/>
<em> Revali of the Rito</em>, Impa had said.</p><p>Vah Medoh’s cry pierced the evening air.</p><p>He wiped his eyes and moved toward the village.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My friend Etta made a sad sketch, and I made it even sadder.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>